Freud Loves You
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: It's very early in the morning and all Mello really wants is a nice cup of coffee. All he needs is for his good buddie Matt to make it for him. What the blonde was not expecting was to hear about his friend's peculiar dream. MattxMello / One-Shot


It was still fairly early in the morning. The sun was barely peeking in from the crappy bent window blinds hanging in the apartment. Mello was half-dressed, standing in the middle of the kitchen only wearing his infamous leather pants. He was half-heartedly munching away on a chocolate bar as he watched the coffee pot. He figured if he stared at it long enough that something might happen. A delicious cup of warm coffee would magically materialize in front of him.

No such luck…

Mello grumbled lowly to himself as he set down his chocolate bar on the counter. He would have to resort to exerting his own effort into making the preferred beverage of early risers. He would've made Matt do it, but the lucky bastard was still off in dreamland twitching on the couch. Mello cursed when the first cabinet opened did not reveal what he desired. Where was the freaking coffee?

Mello slammed the cabinet door shut angrily. He heard shuffles in the other room. Apparently he had accidentally woken up _sleeping beauty _in the living room. There was a loud thud and then the sound of footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

"Find the damn coffee…" Mello growled as he swiped his chocolate bar off the counter once more. He turned around to face his partner in crime (more or less). Matt's red hair was a bit more raggedy than normal. His green eyes made visible from the absence of his normal goggles appeared bleary and not entirely focused. In the area of stare of dress, the only thing keeping the young man decent was a pair of 1-Up Mushroom boxers.

"Hn," Matt replied and groggily stumbled over to the kitchen cabinets. He paused in mid-step to give Mello a strange look before continuing on. The blonde ignored the look and out it off as Matt still being in half-awake mode. Matt reached for one of the cabinet doors when he felt a wrapper hit his back.

"I already checked that cabinet idiot…" Mello growled.

"Mm," Matt just took the comment and reached for the other cabinet door. After one or two minutes of searching the coffee was finally located. It seemed to have been lodged behind some cans of soup and possibly expired peanut butter. Matt pulled the coffee out of its confines and closed the cabinet. When he turned around he stopped again.

While Matt had been commencing his shirt for the elixir of life (coffee), Mello had been lazily munching away at his chocolate. As he munched away tiny bits of the chocolate would sometimes fall on his chest. Some of these pieces had melted. When Mello was done with the actual chocolate bar he took note of these melted pieces and set to work getting rid of them. Mello wiped his finger along his chest and stuck the now chocolate covered finger into his mouth. This was at the same moment Matt had decided to turn around.

Matt could only stare at the blonde at this point. Mello's finger came out of his mouth with a pop. The blonde finally felt the stare of his friend. Mello stared right back at Matt and then turned his attention to the coffee bag and then back to Matt.

"What?" Mello snapped.

"Nothing, I'm just confused," Matt said, forming his first full sentence of the day. Matt shuffled to the coffee maker and set to work. Mello moved his position by the kitchen table and made his way towards Matt.

"I had to get the chocolate off my chest. I think that was an effective way of…" Mello was cut off.

"I wasn't confused about you eating chocolate off yourself," Matt mumbled irritably as he poured in the coffee grains. He closed the container and went to get water from the sink to fill up the coffee machine.

"If it wasn't that than what the hell are you confused about?" Mello asked curiously as he hovered over the red-head. Matt tensed slightly at the close proximity he was currently sharing with the blonde as he shuffled past to finish his coffee making duty.

"I had a dream," Matt replied curtly.

"So?" Mello shot back.

"It's the dream that I'm so fucking confused about, okay?" Matt almost growled. He then proceeded to flip the coffee maker on. The machine bubbled and gurgled as Matt walked away to sit at the kitchen table. Mello was hot on his heels.

"Dreams are meant to be confusing," Mello retorted. Matt didn't look very pleased with that reply and glared at the blonde. Matt sighed and placed his forehead on the kitchen table. Mello continued to watch his friend. What else was he going to do? His coffee wasn't done yet.

"Mmmgh mmm mah," Matt said.

"What?" Mello asked. Matt lifted his head off the table and looked at Mello straight in the eye.

"This wasn't a normal dream," Matt answered. Mello snorted and quirked a brow. Matt glowered and set out to put his head back down on the table, but Mello stopped him. The blonde had placed both hands on the table, palms down. This was Mello's business stance, so to speak.

"If this dream is really getting to you that badly then why not talk about it? We can take the Freudian approach," Mello said with a smirk.

"In all honesty Mello, I'd rather **not** talk about this particular dream with you," Matt said. Mello didn't seem satisfied with this answer. He leaned in closer till they were nose to nose. Half of Mello's body was stretched over the kitchen table.

"Come on Mattie. We're best friends. We should be able to share anything including this confusing dream you had. So tell me…" Mello demanded. With that said and done, Mello pulled back and plopped back down into his chair.

"Just let the record show that I attempted to warn you," Matt replied back.

"What could be that bad?" Mello rolled his eyes. Matt sighed and brushed a hand through his dark red locks. He eyed Mello momentarily and then sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never he supposed.

"Well it all started out with me playing this video game-" Matt began.

"How original…" Mello interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish damn it. You're the one who wanted to know about the dream," Matt said irritably.

"Alright. Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist," Mello said.

"As I was saying… The dream starts out with me playing this video game. Then it's like I'm sucked into the video game or become part of the video game. I'm not sure exactly which. Anyway, I start to get really into. I begin to fight this evil Greek monster thing and…" this is the point Matt slows down. A red tinge as settled on his cheeks. This immediately catches Mello's attention.

"And?" Mello pushed.

"…and in order to beat the evil Greek monster, I had to have sex with you" Matt finished.

A brief silence followed the statement. Mello was completely taken aback. Matt embarrassedly shoved his face in his hands in an attempt to hide, while Mello continued to sit there at the kitchen table mouth agape. It took a moment or two more for both to recover.

"To defeat the monster…you had to have sex with me?" Mello said with a certain amount of disbelief. Matt removed his hands from his face and stared at Mello. He had managed somehow to compose himself.

"Yes. In order to save the world from such evil, I had to have hot steamy man sex with you," Matt replied. Mello's face appeared blank momentarily. Then the blonde just looked annoyed and opened his mouth to put in his two cents.

"How the hell does having sex with me save the world? Where the hell is the logic in that?" Mello explodes.

"It's not supposed to be logical. It's a dream!" Matt shot back.

"Is the fact you had sex with me to save the world the confusing part?" Mello asked. Another silence like before followed the question. Matt seemed to contemplate over the question asked of him. He shook his head.

"That wasn't the confusing part," Matt answered truthfully.

"Then what was the confusing part?" Mello pressed on.

"I think I liked it…" Matt finally answered.

…

…

…

"WHAT!" Mello shouted, eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets. The blonde literally jumped out of his seat after the little confession. Out of all the things that could have possibly come out of asking Matt about his dreams, he had never expected this.

A ding followed Mello's exclamation.

"Coffee's done," and with that Matt proceeded to flee.

* * *

_**Based off an actual conversation. I seem to always write MattxMello whenever I get a challenge. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it. Please take the time to Review. It would make me ever so happy.**_


End file.
